1. Field of the Invention
The present invention is generally related to a card connector, and especially to a card connector which is used for consuming products such as digital cameras or the like.
2. Description of Related Art
Usually, consuming conducts, such as digital cameras, PDA (Personal Digital Assistance) and the like, need electrical cards to enlarge and enhance functions thereof. Therefore, card connectors adapted for receiving the corresponding cards is designed to accomplish requirements between the consuming products and the electrical cards. Commonly, a card connector often has an ejector to eject the corresponding card out therefrom and a locking arm to hold the card on a normal working state.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,776,632 discloses a card connector comprising an insulating housing defining a card receiving space and an ejector for ejecting a card received therein. The ejector has a slider with an ejecting bar for ejecting the card, a coil spring and a locking member fixed to the slider. The locking member moves along with the slider in a card insertion/ejection direction and moveably protrudes into a notch formed on the card to hold the card in a final position where the card is electrically connected with the card connector. However, the locking member is formed by a metal haulm bent several times to get a certain shape, and each corner of the locking member must be accurate for being able to engage with the card and the slider, so the locking member increases the manufacturing and assembly cost. Otherwise, the slider need to provide a gap adjacent to the ejecting bar for retaining the locking member, the gap reduces the intensity of joint where the ejecting bar links with the slider and may cause the ejecting bar to break off after repetitious use.
Hence, an improved card connector is highly desired to overcome the aforementioned disadvantages of the prior art.